The centrally actuated devices of this type, i.e. devices which can be controlled from a central or master panel, generally cooperate with the mechanical lock mechanism at each door. The device typically includes an electromechanical drive means for each such door lock mechanism. On actuation, the drive means imparts the desired actuating motion, e.g. locking and unlocking. This is achieved by way of a vertically movable actuating rod which is operatively connected to a control rod associated with the door lock mechanism. The actuating rod, furthermore, is capable of moving between an unlocked position and a locked position, as well as being capable of assuming an antitheft position.
The drive or actuator means can comprise an electromechanical system and can include a reversible electric motor and a transmission which imparts the desired function to the actuating rod.
The device also includes an operating means with an actuator, as well as coupling formations or "noses" in the form of ridges, and coupling counternoses in the form of projecting formations. These are arranged to be capable of, on the one hand, moving the actuating rod for the lock stroke and for the unlock stroke. They are also capable to override one another, upon completion of the lock stroke, as well as upon completion of the unlock stroke.
The coupling noses and/or the coupling counternoses are correspondingly elastically formed or journaled so that the overriding can occur.
In a known locking device, as described in German Pat. No. 29 11 630, the transmission cooperates with the actuator or piston by way of an output gear, and the actuator includes a corresponding rack formation. The actuator or piston moves parallel with respect to the separate actuating rod or bar.
The arrangement of the several components is such that the coupling noses, or similar projections or formations, of the actuator engage the actuating rod.
Accordingly, the actuator is formed with a resiliently mounted and swingably movable coupling nose, or similar formation. In this arrangement, the coupling nose of the actuating rod can be engaged and taken along by the formations of the actuator, as well as being capable of being overridden by it.
Similar measures are taken for the additional antitheft control system.
This system has generally been found to be acceptable and has been proven in use although in many ways it is cumbersome and awkward to manufacture and assemble.